Zutara Drabbles
by Swimnbaby58
Summary: Basicly a bunch of oneshots Zutara paring... um every thing from first kiss to first hug to first laught to first cry , zutara of coarse ,rated T for later chapters and for safty! o and its kind of deep, please review
1. A Strand Of Hair

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR _so there!_

If you are **NOT** a Fan Of Zutara I will save you at LEAST 3 pages of reading! Lol

Personally I love the zutara paring!

I hope you enjoy

R&R

****

**Zukos' POV**

So there she was sitting in the woods picking some berries, she looked as if the world were perfect and there was no war. He had just finished bathing in a lake about 5 min away and decided to pick some berries for lunch for him and this uncle.

He looked at her, if he was not dressed as a peasant he would have come from his hiding place and shown himself, but because of his current situation he stayed behind the tree And watched. Watch her arms wave around the trees (she was moving the braches to her, which Zuko figured was because of the water in the plants) and by this he was amazed, she had powers that have doubled since the last time they past paths but the one thing that stood out where the few loose strands of hair that fell around her face and blocked his few of her beautiful blue eyes.

At this stage Zuko wasn't sure of anything, him and his uncle where worried about getting to Ba Sing Se not about the avatar or his friends, but at this moment all he could think about was the waterbending girl and the few strands of hair in his view.

****

**Katara's POV**

She had needed a break from the two "young men" and "young women' she traveled with. You know, they could be so immature some times. She stopped complaining when the three of them were in these moods and often walk away to bend or to just sing. Sing songs from her past, songs she made up and even songs of the nations. Her favorite song (ironically) was an old firenation lullaby. This had been her mother's favorite also.

She found a berry bush and decided that would be a good place to start. As she practiced her fairly new waterbending trick with the branches of the bush, she noticed her hair was coming undone. She thought nothing of it and let the strands of hair fall in her face. She was un aware that a certain prince was watching and with every strand that feel in her face in way of her eyes he was bothered, she had no idea that he was watching her eyes never mind her whole body.

She heard a few cracks and snaps in the woods but thought nothing of it.

****

**Katara's Memories**

She had fallen asleep that night after a quite but fairly cheer full meal with her "family" when she decided to turn in.

_In her dream she was running, running so fast from something…. Something big, and bad and terrible the end of the peace, happiness, the earth and water nations, she was running from the fire lord and the whole war itself. When she tripped and latterly saw her whole life flash before her, her mother, father, gran- gran and even Aang when she stopped and saw herself with a young male strong and smart, calm and caring but he had no face. He only had a voice it, took her a while but while watching this dream she matched the face with her dream mans voice…Zuko!_

_She knew now of course that this was wrong and could never happen, it was impossible! But in her dream she was fine with it, she even looked as though she like him back and the thing was that there was not a doubt in her mind that she was happy._

_****_

**Back to Katara' s POV**

But every day after that dream she wondered, she wondered if what Zuko's uncle said was true about one element needing the other, and about if fire and water were really able to keep each other neutral and if opposites in deed attract. A little squirrel-rabbit came over and she pet it speaking to it as if it knew of her problems "could fire and water ever be together…_zuko" _she sighed

Then al of a sudden out of nowhere she heard that voice that had haunted her dreams and her mind.

****

**Zuko's POV**

He continued to watch her and unconsciously smile at the way she smiled and messed up as she was deep in thought and also at the way he said his name. He slowly steeped from behind his hiding place now or never couldn't ask for more of and invitation. " So, waterbender, what you thinin" he didn't mean to startle her so much.

****

**My POV**

She was still in a daze thinking about, well non-other then the prince himself and there he was just standing there. She blushed and forgot for that moment where she was, who he was to her, and the mission she was on and just stood there like a stupid lovesick girl.

He was surprised, no water whip, no ice prison this wouldn't be too hard, if one where to pick out Zuko's qualities it would definitely be short tempered arrogant…eventually he likes to shake peoples brains a little and leave them unknowing he likes being in control at person's time of weakness and that was what he was about to do. He had stopped searching for the avatar, he knew he was never going to be aloud back home and he decided that he wasn't going to stop him from being himself and having some fun.

She was just standing there it was perfect... he walked closer to her and came until she was looking up at him and he was looking down at her. He pulled her face close to his "I Think I know, And Yes We could" with that her tucked the unwanted strands of hair behind her ear and place a soft innocent kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and let the berries fall from her tunic. At it just goes to show " you never know who is watching"

****

Yea kind of creepy ending but hey its true! R&R please that's why I stopped writing my other story I NEED IDEAS FOR NEXT DRABBLE!

Xoxoxo

Allison


	2. One Word

This is me trying to get to the point without saying it I don't own avatar but this doesn't really have to be _avatar or zutara_ if **you **don't want it to be?

One word, honor.

That one word can prevent relationships

That one word can give someone hope

That one word can keep a person going.

That one word can keep a person sane.

So what happens, when that one word is gone, when you've lost it?

And what if there is a way to get it back?

What if that one word could be restored by one thing?

What if that one thing was the saver of the world and destroyer of the one place you call home?

Which side would you chose if it meant giving up that one word and regaining that one word in a different light?

Would you? Would you give everything you've know, for something that might be?

Would you risk what you have known for the one thing that stood in your way before, and stand side by side and fight, fight to destroy your "home"?

What is home?

Is home a place? Or is it people? A woman? A saver? A warrior? A beast? A bandit?

Could all these things replace what is old?

Could someone replace that word with reassurance and love?

_And could it last, forever?_

Leave a comment it will inspire me to write more I promise

X0

Allison


	3. I Have To Go Through With This

I don't own avatar so yea, zutara fan all the way

He looked at them

Wow 3 weeks. 3 weeks have passed since the incident.

The whole team was friends now. Some, more so than others.

Water and fire. Who would have thunk.

I mean Sokka and Zuko were talking? And Aang and Zuko were bonding? Like brothers?

Every thing was perfect.

He felt like he belonged.

Toph had someone to push around and vise versa

It was wired, but she loved it.

Every moment.

And she never wanted it to end. When he would go off and practice firebending with Aang.

It would bring her back, they were still at war and they still had to face his father.

That was the reason Sokka, Aang, Toph and me all believed him. He had sworn on his honor that he would stand by Aang till the end and fight his own flesh and blood.

He had the chance to fight 4 years ago, but he denied it. Now he is going to end it once and for all.

So he walked, right throw the bushes, right up to the mature motherly waterbender, the overprotecting brother, the blind bandit, and the young savior and said

"Avatar Aang this is going to sound weird but I need to help!"

xoxoxoxoxo

Allison (r& r)


	4. What Have I Done?

I do not own Avatar...

Everyone stops and stairs at Zuko waiting to see what road he has chosen. As soon as he shot that fire blast at Aang………

_What have I done?_

---------------------------------------

That water bender had offered to help remove the one thing, which kept him from felling normal.

A Comparison shall we,

-A Father that banished you from home because you spook out against him

-Unloving sister that's makes you feel small and insignificant all the time

Or

-Uncle's respect

-The avatars Trust

-The warriors Friendship

-The Waterbender…. Katara's ……. Love

And

True Honor the honor you get from doing something great, something that makes people stair in awe and remember your name, the honor you get from your friends, companions and

Family

Honor that you get for doing something well honorable

WHAT HAD HE DONE?

That whole fight he was numb trying to think of a way to change his decision

He didn't feel anything until he heard Her Voice

"I thought you changed"

"I Have"

R&R

XOXOXO

ALLSION 3


End file.
